Ninja Tag
by Adekis
Summary: AU - Naruto has a sleepover and at 2:00 AM, the guys decided to play a game Sasuke's older brother taught him: Ninja Tag! Rated in case of republican media watchdogs. GaaNaru in later chapters.
1. START! 2AM NINJA TAG HIGHSCHOOL STYLE!

After a night of reading fanfiction, I got this weird idea. It's based on the same principle as "Naruto takes place in high school", but it's really not in the same setting, exactly, so I thought it might be kind of original.

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was having a sleepover. He had invited his spirit bro, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, who brought Akamaru with him, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Haku Momochi, Shikamaru Nara, and Gaara. The party had begun hours ago. They watched Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure and Death Note II. They played HALO and Bomberman. Now it was 2:00 AM, and they were bored.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Shino.

"I already told you, I don't know," Shikamaru sighed, "This is so troublesome."

"Hey, Uchiha, why don't we play that game?" asked Kiba

Sasuke looked up and asked, "What game?"

"The one you said you used to play with your brother."

"Ninja Tag?" said Sasuke incredulously, "We can't play that. Iruka would kill us."

At this point, Naruto began to catch on.

"Hey, what dad doesn't know won't hurt us, you know?" said Naruto.

"Well-but I don't-" Sasuke stuttered.

"C'mon, Uchiha. Let's do it!" Kiba said enthusiastically.

"Okay," Sasuke sighed, "Do you all know the rules?"

Save for Naruto, they all shook their heads.

"Alright. Here's how it works," he began, "you know hide-and-go-seek tag, right? Well, this is like that. But there's a few differences. First off, everyone's it, and anyone can be tagged. You can hide anywhere, in other people's yards, on garage roofs, on top of a streetlight, whatever.

"Or, you can go searching for other people. When you see someone else, try to sneak up on them and assassinate them. If they see you, you can run, they can run, or you can fight. First one assassinated loses. If someone runs, they can be tackled, then assassinated. If someone gets assassinated, they join their assassin's team, and so does anyone they get from that point on. Any unorthodox assassinations have to be explained afterwards. Throwing a yo-yo at someone's neck counts if you tell them it's got sharpened blades on it afterwards."

Shikamaru glanced up, "This is just an elaborate game of pretend? How troublesome."

"No, this is an elaborate game of tag! I vow to win with Youthful intensity!" said Lee entusiastically.

"Won't we need camouflage? I don't want to be out there in this shirt," said Haku, who was wearing a pink T-shirt. Slowly, they all looked at their clothes. Naruto was wearing a bright orange T-shirt. Lee was wearing green, good for forest ninja tag, not so good for street ninja tag. Kiba wore a brown hoodie, which would work okay, but wasn't that ninja-esque. Shikamaru wore fishnets, to make girls think he was gay, but which would look suspicious if he was caught in someone's yard with them. Shino was wearing a black trench coat, equally suspicious. Gaara wore maroon. The only one who would be able to pass for "ninja" was Sasuke, who had already finished turning his black Superman shirt inside out.

Everyone looked at Naruto.

"What?"

In the end, Naruto had enough black T-shirts for himself, Lee, and Haku, albeit with his own adorned by the words "Bruce Ironstaunch is my Homeboy" on the front (but he wore it inside out). They hid the keys underneath the doormat, and went outside.

"Okay," said Sasuke, "We'll meet up here at three if the game isn't over. Let's go."

And they all ran off in different directions.

To be continued...

* * *

This story is based on an actual experience I once had, namely, playing Ninja Tag. But reality is often less climactic than fiction, so my experience ended with less excitement than this will.

And I like the idea of Haku in a pink shirt. ;D


	2. In which Sasuke goes all Batman on Lee

Super Ninja Tag Chapter Two GOOOOOOO!

Yeah, I watch a lot of Super Robot anime… Where did you find out? Did Steve tell you that? Steve…

Anyway, I disclaim.

Wait! I better check with my lawyer.

No, I was right, I don't own Naruto after all…

* * *

Sasuke was on the roof of Naruto's garage. It was Two AM. He was hoping to see a potential victim soon. He was certain nobody would find him. Sasuke scratched his foot. Movement! Kiba was hiding in the shadow of a garbage can. Sasuke took a deep breath, then leapt off the roof and landed behind Kiba, who turned just in time to get poked in the neck.

Sasuke whispered, "Decapitated. You're on my team now, Inuzuka."

"Damn…", Kiba muttered under his breath, "Where were you?"

"Garage roof. Hey, I wasn't really paying attention. Did you bring Akamaru, or is he inside?"

"Nah." Kiba snapped his fingers twice and whistled. Sasuke didn't even hear Akamaru walk past him to Kiba.

"Yeah, he got me. We're on his team now, alright?" Akamaru mimed barking.

"Listen. You two, go out and look for other people. Try to get Haku, he'll be useful."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"No, just try not to get tagged. I don't want you guys on someone else's team."

Kiba grinned wolfishly, "Gotcha. Let's go, Akamaru!" He whispered.

Sasuke watched them leave, then caught the incoming tennis ball aimed at the back of his head. He looked to see who had thrown it. Seeing movement, he whipped the ball. The dark figure ducked it, then ran up at him.

Lee kicked at him, but Sasuke managed to dodge. Now he was worried. Rock Lee was probably the most athletic of their little group, if not the most agile. He could hold him off for a little while, but probably not very long. Sasuke threw a punch, but it barely brushed Lee, certainly not enough to claim an assassination.

Lee almost punched him in the stomach, but Sasuke stumbled back out of his range. This carried with it the unfortunate side affect of landing in the bushes. Lee was about to hit Sasuke with a Youthful kick. That would be the end of it, and Lee would have not only Sasuke, but also Kiba on his team.

Then Sasuke felt something in the dirt. The tennis ball! He rolled clumsily out of the way of Lee's kick, then threw the ball blindly.

The ball hit Lee in the forehead. Sasuke had achieved Assassination.

"Sasuke, I believe you may have thrown the ball a little too hard," chuckled Lee.

"You sure didn't give me much choice. I thought I was dead. Whose team are you on?" asked Sasuke.

"Mine. Unfortunately, you are the first person I have seen since the game began."

"Okay. Well, now you're on my team, along with Kiba."

"Excellent. I believe I heard you say to try to get Haku if we could?"

"Yeah. Let's go," said Sasuke.

"Go where, exactly?"

"We should try to find Kiba. Tell him I got you. To coordinate the team."

The duo walked out of the alley and went around the block. They didn't see anyone. They turned the street corner and kept walking. They heard a siren in the distance.

"How can we find them? They could be anywhere," asked Lee.

"I don't know. You're right. To be honest, I've never played this game with this many people before. The most was four," responded Sasuke.

"Is there any way you could call Akamaru? Perhaps he would respond to that."

"Actually," Sasuke facepalmed, "I should have thought of that sooner."

He snapped his fingers twice and whistled, then jumped behind a bush as he saw a shape move closer. It was Akamaru, and Kiba wasn't far behind. Sasuke stepped out of the bush.

"Inuzuka!" he whisper-shouted. Kiba looked over at him.

"I got Lee, he's with us now. Our base will be on the roof of Naruto's garage."

Kiba grinned wolfishly.

"Figures that _you_ would remember how I call Akamaru. Want we should make that our signal or something?"

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea. If you tag anyone, tell them that."

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a cold chill going down his spine.

"You're still on my team, right?" He should have thought of that earlier.

"Nope," Kiba smirked evilly, "But I thought I'd try to sneak attack you. Oh well. Sic 'em."

* * *

I know what you're all thinking. "A cliffhanger? What an asshole!" But the truth is that I just didn't feel like writing any more.

Srsly


End file.
